Rêver
by Taev Kim
Summary: [CHANBAEK/CHANHUN] Aku pikir impianku selama ini akan terwujud. Menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, mengikat sebuah janji, dan berharap aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai di sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Nyatanya mimpi-mimpi itu terlalu jauh. Sangat jauh./ Shou-ai. Marriage Life. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**"Vanilla latte, Baekhyun, dan keraguannya… seharusnya aku tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintaiku."**

**Cassandra** Presents

**Rêver**

.

.

.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (mentioned), Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer : All belongs to God

Rating : T

**Warning** :

**Boy x boy**, typo(s), OOC, **absurd**, **marriage life!AU**, etc

a/n :

Saya dapet ide pas denger lagu Lee Hi - Dream

.

.

.

**Please, take your own risks**

.

.

.

KEBERSAMAAN kami sudah terhitung dari banyaknya cangkir kopi di pagi hari yang kubuat, dan juga seberapa sering makanan yang kumasak berakhir di saluran pembuangan.

Orang-orang bilang, kami serasi, dilihat dari bagaimana tinggi badan Chanyeol yang seakan dibuat khusus untukku, dilihat dari betapa perbedaan-perbedaan kecil yang kami miliki.

Chanyeol suka memainkan gitar, sedangkan aku lebih suka menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Chanyeol mencintai kopi, sedangkan aku menyukai susu. Dan kupikir kami bisa saling melengkapi, bahwa suatu saat nanti, Chanyeol akan memetik gitarnya untukku ketika aku bernyanyi, dan ditemani dua cangkir americano sebagai penghangat…

Bisa dibilang, kami ini pasangan muda—karena usia pernikahan kami yang baru berumur enam bulan. Aku mencintai Chanyeol—tentu saja. Karena itulah alasan mengapa aku mengatakan 'ya' beberapa detik setelah dia melamarku.

Pesta pernikahan kami memang bukanlah suatu hal yang dibuat meriah. Tapi dengan sebuah cincin yang Chanyeol sematkan di jari manisku dan janji kami di altar, itu sudah cukup membuatku meneteskan air mata.

Tidak banyak waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan dengan Chanyeol. Pertemuan pertama kami juga bukanlah suatu hal yang benar-benar istimewa. Chanyeol adalah ketua klub instrumen musik sekaligus seniorku saat aku berada di universitas. Usia kami yang terpaut tiga tahun seolah-olah menjadi jurang di antara kami. Chanyeol bersikap dewasa, sedangkan aku kekanak-kanakan.

Meskipun dulu banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau kami pasangan yang serasi, tapi sekarang, kata-kata itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi seiring dengan Chanyeol yang lebih suka memainkan gitarnya tanpa sebuah lagu, dan aku yang sudah terbiasa bernyanyi tanpa diiringi alat musik.

Kupikir, americano juga bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Walaupun Chanyeol mencintai kopi, tapi dia tidak terlalu menyukai kopi yang dipadukan dengan susu. Meskipun pada kenyataannya presentase kopi dalam americano lebih tinggi daripada susu sekalipun, Chanyeol tetap tidak akan memilihnya.

Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Chanyeol akan lebih memilih vanilla latte dibandingkan americano—aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol akan memilih minuman yang lebih manis dari americano. Kukira americano-lah yang paling tepat untuknya—karena kupikir dia memang tidak suka makanan manis—sama seperti dulu, ketika aku menganggap bahwa akulah satu-satunya yang paling tepat untuk Chanyeol karena dia telah memilihku, bahwa akulah yang paling sempurna untuknya.

Tapi ternyata aku salah…

Dan sekarang aku tahu, aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku dulu, saat kukira Chanyeol menyukaiku. Dia selalu memperhatikan aku, menuruti kemauanku, membuatku seolah-olah menjadi anak yang paling beruntung di sekolah karena seorang ketua klub instrumen musik yang tampan menyukaiku. Membuat siswi-siswi lain mendesah iri melihat kedekatanku dengannya.

Hingga saat aku berada di semester empat, Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan aku seperti sedang berada di atas angin saat itu, bahwa aku merasa mimpiku untuk menjadi kekasih Chanyeol benar-benar terwujud.

Kehidupan percintaan kami juga bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja, Chanyeol jarang bersikap romantis, karena memang, kupikir Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bersikap seperti itu untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayang. Kami juga jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua, karena saat itu Chanyeol sudah memasuki semester akhir dan jadwalnya sebagai ketua instrumen musik yang semakin padat. Tapi Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk meneleponku malam harinya sebelum tidur dan mengucapkan kata yang sama setiap harinya saat dia meneleponku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dia mengatakan itu, dan aku juga tidak pernah menanyakan kenapa dia selalu mengucapkan maaf padaku…

Setelah melewati berbagai permasalahan, kami mulai bisa menjalankan kehidupan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan benar. Chanyeol mulai mengajakku pergi berkencan atau hanya sekedar makan bersama di kantin. Lama-kelamaan, aku sadar bahwa ada hal yang berbeda dari Chanyeol saat ia bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak memikirkan hal itu terlalu banyak dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati momen kebersamaan kami.

Kehidupan percintaan kami juga tidak selalu berjalan mulus, adakalanya kami bertengkar untuk hal-hal kecil maupun besar. Dan saat itu, aku tidak tahu puncak kemarahanku adalah ketika aku melihat Chanyeol pergi ke sebuah toko buku bersama teman dekatku tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Aku cemburu melihat Chanyeol yang saat itu terlihat sangat dekat dengan dia. Aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa lepas seperti itu ketika bersamaku, tapi saat bersamanya, Chanyeol melakukannya. Aku tidak suka bagaimana cara Chanyeol memerhatikannya, mengingat kedekatan hubungan kami bertiga dulu. Dan tanpa kusadari, kecemburuanku membawa keretakan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol di tahun keempat kami berpacaran. Tapi aku selalu bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apapun, dan malah merasa ketakutan sendiri. Aku takut Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku lagi, takut kalau dia sadar bahwa bukan akulah seseorang yang dia cari selama ini.

Dan akhirnya, ketakutan itu selalu membawaku pada kegelisahan yang tidak jelas. Membuatku selalu memaksa Chanyeol agar dia buru-buru menikahiku dengan alasan kalau aku malu terlalu lama berpacaran, sedangkan teman-temanku hampir semuanya sudah menikah.

Chanyeol terkesan selalu menghindari topik itu kalau kami bertemu—tahu bahwa aku tidak akan diam sampai dia menuruti kemauanku. Sampai akhirnya, setelah tiga bulan menghindar, Chanyeol datang padaku, dan berjanji kalau dia bakal melamarku.

Waktu itu, aku merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Kalau aku bakal menikah dengan pria yang tampan, seorang CEO dari perusahaan besar dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Aku merasa impianku sebentar lagi bakal benar-benar terwujud, bahwa nantinya aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada di hati Chanyeol, satu-satunya orang yang Chanyeol cintai di sepanjang hidupnya.

Lalu, satu hari setelah hari pernikahan kami sepupuku—Luhan, berhasil membuka e-mail milik Chanyeol. Dengan wajah berseri, dia menghampiriku, dan berkata, "Kau mau melihat surat yang beberapa hari kemarin dikirim Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun?"

Awalnya aku ragu, tapi ketika mengingat Baekhyun yang sempat dekat dengan Chanyeol, aku mengangguk penuh kemantapan.

_Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu apa ini cara yang benar atau tidak. Tapi aku lelah untuk terus berpura-pura. Aku tidak mau suatu saat nanti, aku akan melukai perasaan Sehun begitu dia menyadari ada begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku._

_ Aku merasakan ada hal yang berbeda saat aku menatap matamu dan ini semakin membuatku bingung karena aku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti itu seperti ketika aku menatap Sehun. Kau selalu bisa membuat jantungku berdebar, tapi Sehun tidak. Dia tidak bisa membuatku tertawa lepas. Tapi kau bisa melakukannya. _

_Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun, aku hanya melihat dirimu, Baekhyun. Aku merasa senang saat melihatmu bernyanyi. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu saat mendengar suaramu, merasakan keberadaanmu. _

_Aku tahu betul apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu, dan karena itulah aku berjuang. Aku berusaha untuk menarik perhatianmu selama ini, semampu yang kubisa. Tapi yang kudapatkan malah kesia-siaan… _

_Waktu itu, aku hampir frustasi saat aku sadar perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu hanya sia-sia dan tak berujung. Kau berlagak tidak tahu dengan apa yang selama ini kulakukan padamu, berpura-pura ada kaca tebal tak tembus yang memisahkan kita berdua, dan malah berusaha mendekatkanku dengan Sehun. Aku tidak mengerti… kau membuatku bingung._

_Dan setiap kali aku ingin mendekatimu, Sehun selalu datang, dan setelah itu kau meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku ingin mengejarmu, menginginkan penjelasan darimu, tapi aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Sehun dengan mengabaikannya. _

_Ini semakin membuatku sulit karena aku sadar Sehun mengira aku menyukainya. Dan hampir setiap hari juga aku semakin merasa perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu berujung tanpa hasil. _

_Kukira, waktu kau tahu aku berpacaran dengan Sehun, reaksimu akan sama seperti yang kuharapkan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Walau ciuman pertama kita seakan-akan kau memberikan kesempatan padaku, tapi setelah aku menunggu, kau tetap tidak mau memberikan penjelasan apapun padaku. _

_Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa saat Sehun memintaku untuk melamarnya. Aku tidak pernah siap dengan hal ini, dan di sisi lain juga aku masih menaruh harapan yang besar padamu. Aku menghindari Sehun, tapi aku sadar kalau aku juga tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Dan sekarang aku sudah memutuskan jalan yang akan kupilih, walau ini sangat sulit. Kupikir mungkin ini juga yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. _

_Aku akan menikahi Sehun, dan aku berharap kau bisa datang di hari pernikahan kami. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau merasa itu tidak perlu. Aku akan mengerti._

_Baekhyun, meskipun aku dan Sehun sebentar lagi menikah, tapi aku tidak menyesal pernah menaruh harapan padamu. Dan mungkin setelah itu Sehun bisa memiliki tubuhku, jiwaku. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hatiku, karena orang yang kucintai bukan dia, tapi kau, Baekhyun. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan, bukan Sehun…_

Tanpa bisa dicegah, aku menangis. Aku malu. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri, pada Chanyeol, pada Baekhyun, dan pada semua orang yang pernah mengatakan bahwa kami serasi. Ternyata selama ini Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mencintaiku, dia tidak pernah menginginkan aku berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menginginkan aku…

Satu minggu setelah pernikahan kami, banyak kabar yang beredar bahwa Baekhyun sakit. Dan aku merasa kalau Chanyeollah orang yang paling khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Meskipun aku juga datang menjenguk Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, tapi itu terasa seperti hanya Chanyeol yang berada di sana. Aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka, diam saat Chanyeol yang seolah-olah lebih memerhatikan Baekhyun dibandingkan aku. Padahal saat aku sakit dulu, Chanyeol hanya datang beberapa kali, dan aku tidak pernah melihat sorot kekhawatiran di matanya seperti saat dia menatap Baekhyun. Aku tidak pernah melihat sinar cinta yang Chanyeol pancarkan saat dia menatapku, tapi aku bisa melihat sinar itu ketika dia menatap Baekhyun.

Aku cemburu. Aku marah pada Chanyeol yang lebih mementingkan Baekhyun dibandingkan aku. Aku tidak mau posisiku sekarang sebagai pendamping hidup Chanyeol digantikan oleh Baekhyun, apalagi setelah dia merebut posisiku di hati Chanyeol—kemudian menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi yang kubangun selama ini.

Chanyeol mulai sering pulang larut, dan aku tahu dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Dan setiap Chanyeol pulang, aku selalu marah padanya, menutup pintu kamar kami dan berteriak kalau Chanyeol lebih menyayangi Baekhyun dibandingkan aku sambil melempar semua benda yang ada dihadapanku.

Pertengkaran kami membuat kedua orangtua Chanyeol turun tangan. Dan semenjak itu, Chanyeol akan pulang lebih awal seperti biasanya. Tapi perlakuan Chanyeol padaku semakin hari semakin aneh. Chanyeol memandangku seperti orang asing di hidupnya setelah kepergian Baekhyun.

Aku sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Baekhyun, depresi dengan kehidupan pernikahanku yang berjalan seperti ini. Tapi kesedihan Chanyeol terlihat lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan aku. Aku juga lelah menangis, lelah dengan rasa bersalahku, lelah dengan Chanyeol yang seperti menyalahkanku, bahwa seolah-olah akulah yang menjadi penghalang kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun.

Butuh waktu beberapa minggu untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik, dan kupikir dengan mencoba bersikap manis layaknya Baekhyun, itu akan membuat hati Chanyeol luluh. Aku tidak lagi berteriak padanya ketika kami bertengkar, aku tidak lagi memecahkan barang-barang, dan aku juga tidak memaksanya lagi agar dia tidak memunggungiku saat tertidur kemudian berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti dia bisa belajar untuk mencintaiku, menerimaku sebagai orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisi Baekhyun di hatinya. Aku mulai berubah, tapi Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun padaku. Dia tidak melakukannya sama sekali.

Aku tidak lelah—tidak pernah merasa lelah untuk membuat Chanyeol mencintaiku. Bahkan meski Chanyeol diam, menganggapku seperti tembok saat aku berbicara dengannya, aku tidak peduli. Meskipun kopi di pagi hari tidak tersentuh lagi olehnya, meski bukan foto kami yang disimpan di meja kerjanya, aku akan terus berusaha.

Pernah sekali, saat aku melihat Chanyeol tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai fotonya bersama Baekhyun, aku sadar bahwa orang yang paling merasakan sakit adalah Chanyeol, dan orang yang membuatnya menanggung semua kepedihan itu adalah aku. Aku sadar betapa jahatnya aku selama ini, dan tidak semestinya aku berada di sini. Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun, dan aku merasa seluruh perjuanganku selama ini tetap tidak bisa menggetarkan hati Chanyeol. Jadi untuk apa aku terus bertahan?

Aku ingat sekali kalau saat itu langit malam sangat gelap. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol pulang lebih awal, dan dia datang ketika aku menghidangkan makan malam di meja makan. Aku senang karena untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol memakan makanan yang kumasak. Dan saat itu aku mulai merasa kalau aku masih mempunyai harapan untuk mencapai mimpiku. Kami makan dalam diam, hanya suara denting sendok dan garpu yang terdengar. Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, memandangiku seolah ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang serius.

"Sehun, terima kasih atas makan malamnya," katanya. Ia terdiam sebentar untuk mengambil napas, kemudian mengambil file dokumen di tas kerjanya dan menyodorkannya padaku.

Sulit dihiraukan bahwa aku sedikit takut untuk melihat isi dari dokumen-dokumen ini. Tapi rasa penasaranku melebihi ketakutanku. Sambil menatap Chanyeol, aku mengulurkan tangan. Tapi sebelum itu, kudengar Chanyeol berbisik, "Aku sudah mengajukan surat cerai ke pengadilan."

.

.

.

**The End**

Apakah membingungkan? Fanfic ini memang didominasi oleh narasi, saya sengaja. Jadi kalau ada pertanyaan atau keluhan bisa tanya saya hehe.

**Terakhir, mind to review?**


	2. Side Chap

'Setiap persoalan pasti akan menemui jawabannya.'

Kalimat itu yang sering dikatakan orang lain untuk menghibur Baekhyun, seperti kalimat yang biasa kau dan aku gunakan saat menghibur temanmu yang sedang kesulitan. Tapi... apa jawaban atas semua itu? Mungkin itu adalah jawaban yang tak pernah kaubayangkan. Begitu juga Baekhyun...

Baginya, jawaban dari penyelesaian suatu hal sama seperti ketika kau mengisi soal pilihan ganda. Kau bebas memilih, dengan syarat setiap jawaban memiliki konsekuensinya masing-masing. Lalu... apakah salah kalau Baekhyun memilih untuk menjawab dalam hatinya sendiri?

.

**"Tak ada penyesalan. Tidak. Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah menyesal."**

**Cassandra** Presents

**Rêver**

**[Side Chap]**

.

.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, etc

Disclaimer : All belongs to God

**Warning :**

**Boy x boy**, absurd,** typo(s)**, OOC, **Baekhyun Centric**, etc

a/n :

Saya sendiri ga nyangka buat side chap fanfic ini. Disaranin baca pelan-pelan dan sambil dengerin lagunya Lee Hi - Dream. Biar lebih ngerti, lebih baik baca yang chapter satu dulu. Semoga suka ya...

.

.

**Please, take your own risks**

.

.

* * *

Saat sekolah menengah, tak pernah lagi terbesit sedikit pun di pikiranku tentang seorang kekasih. Tidak pernah sedetik pun di umurku yang bahkan saat itu sudah hampir berkepala dua. Dan lebih jauh lagi, aku tidak begitu memikirkan tentang pasangan hidup. Aku terkesan tidak peduli, dan menganggap bahwa aku tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan apa itu cinta—atau setidaknya, mungkin belum. Mungkin cinta itu memang belum menemukan tujuannya.

Kehidupan sekolah menengahku dulu tidak pernah lepas dari Sehun—kami berteman sejak lama, sejak ayahku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan ibu, kemudian menikah lagi. Aku tinggal dengan ibu sekarang, di sebuah rumah sederhana warisan orang tua ibuku dulu. Ibu Sehun juga sering berkunjung, dan aku senang ibuku mempunyai teman untuk mengobrol selama aku sekolah...

Terkadang, aku juga merasa iri pada Sehun karena ia mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, dan kupikir dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu ia akan mudah untuk mendapatkan teman baru, kemudian perlahan-lahan meninggalkanku. Tapi toh ternyata aku salah. Dia selalu kembali, berada di tempat yang sejak dulu ditinggalinya, dan mungkin akan tetap berada di sana untuk waktu yang lama, bersamaku. Saat itu aku begitu naif, berpikir bahwa persahabatan kami adalah persahabatan yang takkan pernah berakhir...

Namun, meskipun sudah sembilan tahun aku mengenalnya, tujuh tahun kami menjalin persahabatan, tidak pernah sekali pun aku melihatnya begitu memuja seseorang.

Itu terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, ketika kami menjalani pelatihan kedisiplinan di universitas. Kami datang terlambat; ini salahku, kalau saja aku tidak terjatuh, kami pasti tidak akan ketinggalan bus dan berada di sini, menyapu halaman sekolah.

Ketika aku memandanginya, aku langsung berpikir kalau bukan seperti ini ekspresi yang kuinginkan darinya. Aku lebih suka Sehun marah padaku daripada melihat wajahnya yang kalem. Itu membuatku tersiksa.

"Ini salahku."

"Berhenti mengatakannya. Ini bukan salahmu," ia berkata. Tapi rasanya penyesalan itu masih ada dalam diriku.

"Maafkan aku."

Ia menatapku dengan mata yang teduh, dan tersenyum. "Tidak masalah," katanya. "Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang menyapu. Lukamu bisa bertambah parah."

"Cuma luka kecil, kok," bantahku. Tapi ia justru menghela napas keras-keras lalu mendorong bahuku dengan lembut untuk duduk. "Menurutlah padaku...," katanya.

Aku cemberut, namun tetap menurut padanya. Diam-diam, aku memerhatikannya; sahabat kecilku yang sok kuat itu benar-benar... tapi aku tak bisa marah padanya, tidak pernah bisa. Sehun terlalu baik untuk dibenci.

Kemudian, ketika kami asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan saling berdiam diri, aku baru menyadari seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tua memandangiku, dan hendak berjalan kemari. Ia Park Chanyeol, senior kami. Aku pernah melihatnya menyampaikan sambutan untuk mewakili organisasinya di podium.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" Tanpa disangka-sangka, ia sudah berada dihadapanku, dan wajahnya berada di dekat kepalaku. Aku terkejut, karena kupikir ia hanya akan melewati kami atau mungkin menemui Sehun. Tak pernah terbayang olehku akan berurusan dengan senior.

"Uh," aku mengangkat kepala dengan takut-takut, dan aku bisa merasakan Sehun menatap ke arah kami sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ulangnya. Aku melirik Sehun, berusaha meminta bantuan. Namun ketika aku menolehkan kepala, aku baru menyadari kalau pandangannya tak fokus. Ia tidak melihat ke arahku, tapi ia memandangi Chanyeol.

Kugerakkan kepalaku dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sunbae."

Ekspresinya menunjukkan keraguan. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi kemudian ia memandangi bagian tubuhku satu per satu, dan berhenti di kakiku. Ia membungkuk hingga akhirnya berjongkok, mencoba melihat lebih saksama celana di bagian lututku yang belepotan tanah dan sedikit sobek.

Saat aku menyadari apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat, kugerakkan kakiku menjauh; berusaha menyembunyikannya walaupun itu tidak berguna.

Ia menatapku. "Kau terluka," katanya. "Itu harus segera dibersihkan."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tak ingin lukamu terinfeksi, kan?" selanya.

Aku menggeleng, tiba-tiba merasa lebih takut padanya lebih dari sebelumnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Sehun di sini.

Dalam keheningan yang panjang itu, kutatap Sehun diam-diam, dan sekonyong-konyong ia sudah berdiri merapat di sampingku. "Obati saja lukamu, Baek," katanya. Ia menggoyangkan sapu yang ada di tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Ini biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

"Nah kan." Chanyeol bergumam puas. Aku linglung, seolah-olah aku sedang dihakimi. Sebelum aku sempat melihat pada Sehun lagi, Chanyeol sudah menarik lenganku dan membimbing langkahku. Kemudian, aku merasa Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, melemparkan sebuah senyuman kecil pada Sehun...

Itulah pertemuan pertamaku—dan mungkin Sehun juga—dengan Chanyeol. Pertemuan pertama yang membawaku pada pertemuan kedua, ketiga, keempat—dan seterusnya. Meskipun kuakui hubungan kami tidak terlalu dekat, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

Aku bergabung di klub instrumen bersama Sehun, dan posisi Chanyeol sebagai ketua membuat semuanya terasa lebih mudah. Walaupun terkadang aku menemukan Sehun yang diam-diam menghindariku untuk berlatih berdua bersama Chanyeol di ruangan klub, tapi aku tak ingin membicarakannya karena takut terjadi perdebatan serius di antara kami dan memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kemudian, tak lama setelah itu, segala sesuatu mengenai Sehun yang kukenal selama sembilan tahun perlahan-lahan berubah. Dan aku sadar, itu adalah titik dimana rasa cinta telah membutakan hati dan pikiran seseorang. Perasaan sahabatku sendiri, Oh Sehun.

Di beberapa semester pertama, hubungan kami bertiga menjadi cukup dekat. Aku menemukan diriku berada dalam kenyamanan yang teramat sangat ketika bersama Chanyeol, perasaan nyaman yang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Lalu, di tahun berikutnya, aku menyadari kalau sahabatku, Sehun, merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan terhadap Chanyeol. Kenyamanan.

Saat itu, aku ingat sekali hujan turun sangat lebat. Aku duduk meringkuk di gimnasium, menyesal tidak membawa payung, atau bahkan setidaknya jaket. Sehun menyuruhku untuk tidak menunggunya karena ia masih ada kelas yang belum selesai. Jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk angka lima waktu aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan dalam hati mengatakan kalau gedung utama sangat sepi.

Dalam tiga puluh detik yang panjang, kulihat seseorang berjalan menuruni tangga, tergesa-gesa. Aku terkesiap begitu menyadari itu Chanyeol, dan dengan setengah berlari ia menghampiriku. Napasnya terdengar sangat berantakan waktu ia berdiri di hadapanku sambil memegang sebuah payung.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang," katanya, masih terengah.

Aku menggeleng, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Belum," bisikku. "Hujannya deras."

Ia mengulurkan tangan, menggenggam lembut pergelanganku. "Ayo pulang."

Aku mengerutkan alis sementara suaraku tercekat. "Sehun masih ada kelas. Aku yakin hujan akan turun sampai nanti malam."

Ia menghela napas. "Aku yang akan menjemputnya nanti. Jangan khawatir."

"Kita masih bisa menunggunya hingga selesai."

"Tidak," tandasnya. "Kau harus pulang sekarang. Aku yakin ibumu menunggu di rumah. Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat," ia berdesis saat mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir.

Chanyeol menatapku sebentar, memastikan perubahan ekspresi wajahku. Dan saat aku menunduk, ia menarik tanganku tanpa mendapatkan perlawanan. Kami berjalan di bawah payung dalam hening, dan ia membukakan pintu untukku saat sampai di mobilnya. Lalu, lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, ia menengok ke jok belakang, mengambil sweter merah marun dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Pakailah dulu," ujarnya, lalu ia menyalakan pemanas dalam mobil.

"Ini benar-benar tidak perlu," kataku. Tapi aku menerimanya dan memakainya, lengannya kelewat panjang sehingga aku harus menariknya ke atas agar lenganku terlihat.

Ia melirikku sebentar, kemudian buru-buru menyalakan mesin dan meninggalkan parkiran. Kami tidak banyak berbicara, dan aku juga tidak ingin memulainya terlebih dahulu hingga akhirnya bunyi ponsel Chanyeol membuatku terlonjak.

Pesan masuk. Aku yakin sekali dengan itu.

Ia mengernyit dan mendecakkan lidah, lalu bergumam tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat ponselnya. Aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku enggan untuk menanyakan langsung padanya. Kemudian, aku merasa hari itu berjalan sangat cepat, dan juga aneh. Aku menemukan diriku menyetujui ajakannya untuk pergi ke Hongdae besok sore dengan alasannya yang cukup kekanakan: ada sesuatu yang ingin dibelinya, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan teman untuk diajak berkeliling.

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari hanya muncul setengah bagian dan tertutup awan, aku dan Sehun duduk di bangku kantin, saling berdiam diri. Awalnya ia menanyakan dengan siapa aku pulang kemarin, lalu kujawab dengan jujur. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak mengeras sesaat sebelum ia melemparku menggunakan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya lagi. Aku tahu sekarang. Sehun yang lebih dulu meminta Chanyeol menjemputnya sementara saat itu Chanyeol sedang mengantarku. Sehun mengernyit tak suka mengetahui hal itu. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian di kantin bersama rasa cemburu dan kecewanya.

* * *

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol menatap sebagian wajahku. Menyusuri jalanan Hongdae selama beberapa menit tanpa pembicaraan mungkin cukup membuatnya bosan.

"Tidak," aku bergumam.

"Mmm... kau haus?" tanyanya lagi ketika kami melewati sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang bernuansa klasik. "Aku ingin kopi." Ia nyengir.

Aku sangat menyukai kopi yang dipadukan dengan susu dan krim. Vanilla latte. "Ya, tentu."

Ia tersenyum. Tangannya menggandengku dengan lembut saat memasuki kedai. Aku memejamkan mata. Tidak, ini salah, kataku dalam benakku. Tapi jika ini memang salah, kenapa aku tak ingin ia melepaskannya?

"Kauingin pesan apa?"

"Aku suka vanilla latte."

"Baiklah, vanilla latte dan americano satu," ucapnya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan kopi datang, kami duduk berhadapan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Chanyeol hanya memandangi wajahku, dan aku tak kuasa untuk tidak memalingkan wajah. Ia tertawa.

"Ada yang ingin kubeli di sini." Ia melihat jajaran toko melalui kaca besar di samping kami, lalu pandangannya berhenti di sebuah toko alat musik.

"Apa?"

Jarinya mencubit pipiku. "Lihat saja nanti," katanya gemas.

Aku meringis sambil menjauhkan wajah, jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. "Bukannya kau sudah punya segala macam alat musik?"

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum geli. "Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu."

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

Chanyeol menghela napas keras-keras, tak sabaran. "Aku tak punya piano," tukasnya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan kami. Aku bisa mencium aroma kopinya dari sini. Chanyeol terlihat sangat antusias saat segelas americano berada di depan matanya. Diam-diam aku tersenyum geli. Kekanakan sekali, pikirku.

"Kau pasti sangat suka itu." Ia menunjuk vanilla latte milikku menggunakan dagunya. Aku mengangguk.

"Sehun bilang kau tak suka makanan manis," aku memulai. "Kenapa?"

Ia mencebikkan bibirnya, lalu mendecakkan lidah. "Hmm... entahlah."

Aku tertawa sambil mengangkat cangkir vanilla latte-ku. "Kau pasti belum pernah mencoba ini," aku berusaha menebak.

"Tak diragukan lagi," gumamnya. Lalu ia tertawa keras sekali, dan aku juga tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa bersamanya.

Latte milikku sudah habis setengahnya, tapi Chanyeol tetap saja terlihat ragu. "Cobalah," kataku. "Sedikit saja. Kau pasti akan menyukai ini."

Ia mengangkat alisnya. Sambil memandangiku ia menyesap americano-nya pelan-pelan. Aku sedikit tersentak saat ia dengan tiba-tiba meraih minumanku. Sepertinya Chanyeol salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya mencoba langsung dari cangkir milikku. Namun aku memilih untuk tidak mendebatnya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Aku takkan pernah melupakan rasanya," bisiknya, setelah meletakkan benda itu dihadapanku. "Mungkin aku harus melakukan perubahan. Vanilla latte tak buruk." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kami menghabiskan waktu selama empat puluh lima menit di dalam kedai dan keluar setelah mengambil beberapa selca bersama. Laki-laki itu menggandeng tanganku lagi dan masuk ke toko alat musik di seberang kedai hanya untuk memesan sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam.

Aku merasa pusing, tapi tak bisa menghentikan rasa senang yang menggelitik di dalam perutku. Aku mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah toko buku kecil, dan ia mengerutkan alis.

"Aku suka membaca buku," sahutku atas pertanyaan yang tak terucap darinya.

"Mmm..." ia bergumam.

Aku menyusuri rak-rak buku, lalu saat menemukan bukunya, aku baru menyadari tanganku tak dapat meraihnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, ada tangan lain yang mengambil bukuku. Aku berbalik. Sebelum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk menegur, wajah Chanyeol sudah berada di depan wajahku. Napasnya terasa sangat hangat di kulitku. Aku menahan napas. Tanganku menahan dadanya—gerakan yang spontan. Ia menarik tubuhku mendekat.

"Tidak." Aku menatapnya, marah. Tapi kesedihan itu lebih terasa dalam diriku. Bagaimanapun juga, pada akhirnya, aku takkan pernah bisa memilikinya.

"Kumohon," ia berbisik. Tangannya pelan-pelan memindahkan lenganku dari dadanya ke samping kepalaku.

Aku menggeleng. Tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Ia meletakkan keningnya di keningku sambil menutup mata.

Napasku terengah, berusaha menahan air mata yang menggantung di pelupuknya. "Apakah kau bodoh?" desisku. Aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya, dan perasaan luka yang tertoreh di pupilnya membuat pertahananku melemah.

_Tidak. Tidak boleh. Kalau aku tak bisa menahannya, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi._

"Aku tidak mencintaimu," kataku. "Tidak pernah."

Bisa kurasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Tangannya yang berada di tubuhku mengepal. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang memerah, dan aku juga tahu keadaanku tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Ia membuka mulut. Setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya penuh keputusasaan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Aku mengambil napas. Berusaha menabahkan diriku sendiri.

Tidak. Jangan menangis.

"Bahagiakan sahabatku," aku berbisik. Pada akhirnya, perasaan sesak itu mencekikku lagi. Setiap hari. "Kau kekasihnya, Chanyeol."

Ia memelukku. "Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya, terus mengatakan itu berulang kali.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Ini sudah berakhir, benar-benar berakhir. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Sehun merasakan cinta yang menyakitkan. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya merasakan itu, merasakan perasaan yang pernah kurasakan. Tapi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Chanyeol? Kucengkeram kemeja bagian depan yang ia kenakan dan menangis di sana, terisak seperti anak kecil, menodai kemejanya dengan air mataku.

_Tidak lama lagi..._

* * *

Di tahun berikutnya, aku harus berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang kurasakan seorang diri. Terbaring di ranjang pesakitan. Aku tidak ingin lagi mengharapkan kedatangan Chanyeol setiap malamnya. Aku tak ingin lagi melihat pintu, menantikan kedatangannya, mengharapkan pelukan hangatnya. Aku tahu ini telah melebihi batas, dan akan segera menemui akhirnya. Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari penyakit ini? Aku hanya seorang pesakitan yang bahkan perlu memerlukan alat bantu untuk bernapas.

Kugerakkan kepalaku, menatap meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Aku tahu, waktunya hampir berakhir. Karena itu, dengan gemetar, kulepaskan cannula di hidungku lalu membuka satu laci kecil di meja. Aku ingat pernah menyimpan buku diary milikku di sana. Napasku terengah saat mencari sebuah buku kecil di dalamnya.

Aku sangat membenci diriku yang lemah seperti ini, bahkan untuk menulis pun rasanya sangat sulit. Kenapa dalam keadaan hampir mati pun aku harus menderita seperti ini?

Kugenggam bolpoinku erat-erat. Aku harus menulisnya dengan baik meskipun tanganku gemetar di beberapa kalimat pertama hingga akhirnya kaku, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Air mataku mengalir tak terkontrol. Kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku?

Aku menggeram, memaksakan satu kalimat yang belum selesai. Hingga akhirnya, saat seluruh tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan, semuanya berakhir, kertas itu terjatuh di dekat kaki meja.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamar. Semua kenangan bersama orang yang kusayangi berkumpul dalam benakku, memasuki sistem tubuhku dengan cara yang lembut namun menyakitkan. Ibu... ayah... Sehun... Chanyeol...

Kupejamkan mataku. Membiarkan kenangan itu terbawa bersama setetes air mata yang mengalir di sudut mataku.

Ya, sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

_**Chanyeol, aku tahu ini tak cukup. Tapi, terima kasih. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Untuk cinta, perhatian, dan kasih sayang.**_

_**Hanya satu yang kuminta darimu, kumohon, jagalah Sehun. Cintai dia seperti kau mencintai orang yang paling kau sayangi di seumur hidupmu. Buatlah ia tersenyum dan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena telah memilikimu.**_

_**Jangan buat dia merasakan sakit karena perasaannya terhadapmu.**_

_**Jaga dirimu, Chanyeol.**_

_**Bucheon, 18 Oktober 2013**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

Thanks to :

**neli amelia**; sayakanoicinoe; **ChanLoveBaek**; ChieYHanHun; ; baekfrappe; **blanzi**; hunluv; **cun**; levy95; **chuapExo31**.


End file.
